


Bday

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, a few mentions of shinhae because they're uwu, and cringy, fluff.. like really fluff, kinda an au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: How Yehyuk spent Hyukjae's birthday together.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo this is awkward lol  
> im.. 4 months late but yikes at least i posted lmaooo hope y'all will enjoy this cringy feast as much as i enjoyed writing the first two parts of it..... thanks bree for writing the cringy feast that was the rest of this DJKSJDSKJDKS
> 
> i guess i can consider this a gift for yehyuk gc~ see y'all, i wrote fluff *-
> 
> anyways! enjoy? i don't know if theres anything to enjoy but still.. enjoy!

Early in the morning, a few hours after the sun was up and the morning breeze was a bit warmer, Jongwoon woke up from his slumber when his phone alarm rang a few times, making him rush to turn it off to stop the loud noise. He slipped out of the bed, feet touching the cold floor which made shivers run through his body as he stretched his sore muscles from the activities that kept both him and Hyukjae up last night. _That surprise birthday sex was a good idea.. maybe we can_ _repeat next year,_ he thought to himself as he left the room and walked towards the kitchen, where he proceeded to brew himself a cup of coffee. He hummed to himself as his fingers played with some of the things on the counter, thinking of what he could do for the rest of Hyukjae's birthday. Maybe they could eat the strawberry cake that had been stored in the fridge the day before for breakfast.. they forgot to eat it since they were too busy making out to remember about the dessert. Knowing how the younger liked to eat sweet things early in the morning, that cake would be a good idea..

Jongwoon sighed as he poured the coffee on his mug, blowing it gently before taking a sip, enjoying the feeling of the warm drink running down his throat. It was a day where he could pamper Hyukjae as much as he wanted, but at the same time, he was lost on what he could do for him. Cooking wasn't something he was very good at, so cooking for Hyukjae was a no no unless he wanted to send him to the hospital.. And having the younger spending his birthday in a hospital because of food poisoning isn’t on his plans. He breathed heavily, taking another sip and watching, surprised, as their two puppies started running towards him, pawing at his leg for a bit of attention. “Hey, you two.” Jongwoon cooed, leaving the mug on the counter so he could bend down and pet them. He heard the door of the bedroom close and smiled, petting them one more time before moving to put their bowls on the floor with fresh water and dog food. Hyukjae entered the kitchen while rubbing his eyes, yawning as he dragged himself to sit on the counter next to where Jongwoon was sitting. “Good mornin’,” he greeted sleepily, smiling when Jongwoon approached him to kiss his cheek.

“Slept well?” Jongwoon asked softly, brushing the messy strands out of his face. Hyukjae nodded and blinked a few times, wanting to clear his vision. “Good. I am going to make a hot chocolate for you, does that sound good?” Another nod and Jongwoon chuckled, kissing his cheek once again before moving to the fridge. A peaceful silence filled the kitchen as Jongwoon stood in front of the stove, gently mixing the chocolate, heavy cream and milk inside the small pot. His eyes widened in surprise when arms wrapped around his waist but he smiled when he felt the warmth of Hyukjae’s body against his. “What are you doing?”

“It is so cold..” Came Hyukjae’s answer, so low that Jongwoon barely heard it. “And your body is warm.” He completed a little later, listening as Jongwoon turned off the stove and turned in his hold. Hyukjae let go of his waist to cup his face instead, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. “Are you done making it?” Jongwoon nodded and held Hyukjae’s waist, pulling him closer to his body so that their chests were touching. He grinned when Jongwoon lowered his head a bit, bringing their lips close but it was not enough. “Will you give me my birthday kiss now?” He whispered quietly, holding his breath in anticipation. Jongwoon’s birthday kisses were always the best.

“Consider it your morning kiss instead. I will keep your birthday kiss for later tonight.” Jongwoon winked and Hyukjae blushed, showing that the meaning of his words were understood clearly. Hyukjae’s eyelids fluttered close when Jongwoon’s lips brushed against his, teeth gently nipping his lower lip which caused him to gasp and only then Jongwoon kissed him, a soft press of lips until he finally moved his lips against Hyukjae’s, starting a slow, loving kiss. The hands that were resting on Hyukjae’s waist started a gentle caress that had him sighing, his body feeling as light as a feather as Jongwoon kissed him so tenderly. Their lips still lingered in kisses until they needed air, panting softly as their lips parted. Jongwoon pecked his lips a few more times as Hyukjae caressed his cheek, only letting Hyukjae go when he pressed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Leave the rest of your kisses for the night, now I want my hot choco.” Hyukjae smiled, pecking his lip one more time before going back to sit on the floor, tapping the space in front of him so that their puppies could run towards him. “Maybe you should reheat it for a bit too, I bet it got a bit cold.” A small smile and he started to play with their puppies who had just arrived at the kitchen again, pretending that the bright red blush in his cheeks did not exist. Jongwoon chuckled at the cute sight and turned to the stove once again, turning it on in low heat to heat the hot chocolate once again.

After he poured the drink on Hyukjae’s mug, a white one with black vertical stripes, he left the mug on the counter and moved to the fridge to grab the strawberry cake, leaving it next to their mugs. “Hyuk, stop playing with Melo and come eat already.” He said gently, grabbing two forks before sitting on the counter again, taking a sip of his coffee. “Your hot choco will get cold again.”

“Wait a minute, hyung.” Hyukjae muttered, cooing one last time after Melo pawed at his hand before getting up, cleaning his hand on the sink before sitting next to Jongwoon, eyes widening at the sight of the cake. “Oh, right, we forgot about it last night..” He blushed bright red when the thoughts of what they did the day before filled his mind, slapping Jongwoon when he laughed at his expression. “Stop laughing, Jongwoon!” He frowned, grabbing the fork with a pout. Jongwoon leaned to peck his lips but laughed when Hyukjae chose to turn his head instead and scoop a little of the cake with the fork and bring it to his mouth. He watched as Hyukjae’s eyes closed and he groaned with satisfaction at the sweet taste of the whipped cream mixed with the strong strawberry flavor of the cake.

“I did nothing babe, why can't I kiss you?” Jongwoon whined, barely managing to steal a kiss before Hyukjae could move away, licking the corner of Hyukjae’s mouth to clean the small bit of whipped cream left. He chuckled at the annoyed sound that escaped Hyukjae's lips and kissed his cheek. “Is it good?” He asked but Hyukjae still ignored him to eat more, making Jongwoon roll his eyes and hold his face with both hands, turning it so he was facing him, “yah, stop ignoring me.”

“I am not.” Hyukjae rolled his eyes, feeling slightly upset when Jongwoon suddenly pecked his lips. “Ah, hyung, this is not the time for kissing! Let me eat!” He whined and squealed when Jongwoon just rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. The mild irritation he felt disappeared as soon as their lips touched, a groan escaping his lips when Jongwoon’s hands lowered and grabbed his waist, pulling him to his lap. The fork fell on the floor as Hyukjae wrapped his arms around Jongwoon’s neck, eyes closing as all his attention was in the way Jongwoon was so gently kissing him, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip which caused a gasp to escape his mouth and that was the cue for Jongwoon to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Their lips moved lazily in a slow paced kiss, tongues entwining as the familiar heat rushed through their bodies, Hyukjae whimpered as he unconsciously moved his hips against Jongwoon’s, a moan escaping their lips. Jongwoon's hands slipped under Hyukjae's shirt, his slightly cold hands touching the soft skin, making Hyukjae shiver and groan as his hands travelled higher, brushing against his nipples, growling when Hyukjae leaned back, panting heavily. “Wait, hyung-”

“What now?” Jongwoon interrupted with his voice rough with desire, a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Hyukjae audibly swallow, not feeling brave enough to keep looking into his eyes, lowering his gaze to look at Jongwoon’s throat instead. “Are you still upset?” Hyukjae raised his head and looked at him in the eyes. “No, I am not, but.. Hyung, not here.” He looked around them. “We were supposed to eat, not make out.. much less have sex in the kitchen.” He added a bit later, hiding his face in the crook of Jongwoon's neck as his cheeks burned in embarrassment. Jongwoon laughed hard at how cute Hyukjae was being, the frustration he felt disappearing in seconds.

“Babe, we have done this in worse places. Did you forget that time in the cubicle at that company you used to work at? Or that day where we fucked in the fitting room when we were trying suits for our friend's marriage? The kitchen is better than those places.” Jongwoon chuckled, loving the way Hyukjae whined for him to stop. He took his hand off Hyukjae's shirt and brought them up to caress his brown locks instead.

“But hyung, the embarrassment I am going to feel every time I enter the kitchen because of the memories will be mortifying..”

“Hyuk, you forgot pretty quick about that time when I sucked you off right here in the kitchen and made you cum three times.” Jongwoon said nonchalantly, grunting and laughing hard when Hyukjae punched his thighs and went back to sitting on the counter again. “But okay, love, go back to eating your cake.” He got up, drinking what was left from his coffee. “I am going to take a shower,” he said, laughing when Hyukjae blushed, understanding  _ why  _ he was going to take a shower. “Meanwhile you can figure out what we can do for the rest of the day.”

“Go on, just please leave enough hot water for me later.” Hyukjae said but frowned when he looked at the cake, not liking how Jongwoon didn’t even touch it. “Wait, hyung, you need to eat at least a bit!”

“I am going to eat when I come out of the shower, honey. But you can eat as much as you want and leave a bit for me, you know I don’t eat a lot so I don’t mind.” Jongwoon said before leaving the kitchen, not noticing the angry pout in Hyukjae’s lips.  _ He is going to skip breakfast.. _ he thought, shaking his head a few times,  _ maybe I should force him to eat a lot when I buy lunch. _


	2. Afternoon

Jongwoon left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one in his hand drying his hair, droplets of water running down his body since he didn't bother drying himself. He left the towel resting around his shoulder as he entered their room, walking towards the closet where he proceeded to fish out an oversized shirt and his sweatpants along with his boxers. He slipped it on quickly, throwing both towels on the hamper next to the door before leaving the room. Kkoming and Melo both ran past him and he frowned before walking towards the living room, where Hyukjae was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone with a smile on his lips. Jongwoon threw himself on the space next to him and let his head rest on Hyukjae’s thighs, playing with his free hand and sometimes pressing kisses on his open palm. There was a peaceful silence between them, being broken once in a while every time Hyukjae would laugh with whatever he was seeing on his phone, but Jongwoon found he did not mind, instead he was too focused on hearing his laugh to care. He felt like he was too smitten over him – at this point, even Hyukjae’s laugh sounded like music to his ears.

“Hyung,” Hyukjae giggled and raised his eyes so he could look at Jongwoon, who in turn turned to look at him. “Heechul hyung told you to _‘hold your dick at least for one day or at this point Hyukjae will get pregnant’_ . He said that it is your fault that no one could reach me at midnight.” He turned the screen of his phone, letting Jongwoon read what was on the screen. Jongwoon blushed at the lewd content in Heechul’s texts, feeling the tip of his ears burning because they were too _graphic_. “He sent me tons of loving messages after that, though. And Donghae texted me too. Apparently, he cried while writing me a long ass text telling me how much he loves having me in his life. It was cute. Shindong hyung texted me a picture of him crying, he looked cute with his face all red.”

“Donghae crying over you is nothing new, though. He cried a lot last year too, because you _were growing up so fast_.” He mimicked the other’s tone, smiling when Hyukjae laughed hard at that. “He is really a cutie. I will feel betrayed if he is not going to cry on my birthday, he did it last time so now it has to happen every year.”

“Hey, hyung, you can’t call him cutie, I am going to feel jealous.” Hyukjae huffed jokingly, caressing Jongwoon’s hair. “But yeah, it will be weird if one day he stops being emotional. We thought he was going to stop once he started dating Shindong hyung but it got worse.” He sighed, still remembering the day he had to hold a crying Donghae in his arms for hours – it was just for twenty minutes, but still – because he had accidentally confessed to Shindong and the older disappeared for minutes only to appear in front of Donghae’s door later. It was traumatic seeing them smitten over each other after and Hyukjae left as soon as he could to hide in Jongwoon’s chest and pretend that the image of his two best friends kissing did not traumatize him forever.

“You are worse than him Hyukkie, you are the last person that can tease him.” Jongwoon chuckled. “Did you forget the day I confessed to you and you cried for hours without letting me know why and once you calmed down your answer was _‘I loved you for so long but didn’t confess because I thought you liked Wookie’_? I remember it as clear as day because you looked so cute even with snot running down your nose. I guess seeing you that way made me love you more.” He gently poked Hyukjae’s nose, laughing when he slapped his hand off.

“Shut up, I hate the memories from that day. I looked awful with my face all red and swollen.” He pouted.

“No, to me you looked amazing. I fell deeper for you that day.” Jongwoon raised his hand, caressing his cheeks. “I felt hurt when you ran away when I tried to kiss you, though. For a moment I thought you hated the thought of kissing me.” He laughed when Hyukjae whined, hiding his face with his free hand when he remembered the way he had pushed Jongwoon away from him and ran away to the bathroom.

“Ah, hyung, you know I did that because I was embarrassed that our first kiss was going to be with me in that awful state. Seriously, how could you even think I looked _good_ when I actually looked as if I was stung by a bee?” Hyukjae sighed, shaking his head a few times. “You must have been seriously blind to think that.”

“I guess we could say I was blinded by love?” Jongwoon asked cheekily, having to hold his laughter at the way Hyukjae’s face expression turned into a grimace, then one he knew well. “Oh no. Whatever you are thinking right now, don’t you dare do it!” He tried to get away from him but Hyukjae managed to hold him down with one hand while the other tickled him. “Ah, no, stop! I am sorry! Hyukkie!”

“Ya, I know you are far from sorry! The smile on your face says it all!” Hyukjae pouted childishly, tickling his sides. Jongwoon gasped and tried to move away from him but the younger was surprisingly managing to hold him well.

“How am I not going to smile if you are tickling me, you idiot!” He managed to escape by throwing himself on the floor, trying to catch his breath as he rested his back against the couch. Hyukjae huffed and hit the back of his head, making Jongwoon hiss in pain and hit him on the leg. “I didn’t lie, though.” He said after his breath had turned back to its normal pattern, a small smile playing on his lips. “I guess I really became blinded by love after that because of you. No wonder I still think that compared to everyone, you are the prettiest.”

“Ah, hyung, enough!” Hyukjae whined, burying his face in his hands. Jongwoon laughed and got up, sitting beside him again. “Can we change the topic, please?”

“Sure, love. What do you want to talk about? I’d like to talk about how much I love you, but I am sure you would rather talk about something else.” Jongwoon shifted to rest his head on the younger's thighs again. Hyukjae groaned at his words and hit him weakly, but smiled a bit when Jongwoon just held his hand and pressed a kiss on the back of his hand, playing with his fingers. “So?”

Hyukjae thought for a minute and shrugged, brushing Jongwoon's hair out of his face. “I am not sure what we can talk about.. what did you plan for today? You said you wanted to give me a good birthday to remember.”

“Well, what I planned will happen at night. I wanted you to decide what we were going to do during the day.” Jongwoon explained, tugging on Hyukjae's fingers. “Maybe you could go meet Hae while I prepare things for when you come back.”

“Hmm.. I am going to do it after lunch, then. Maybe he will tell me what you are planning.” Hyukjae smiled. “Why the mystery, though?”

“I made sure that Donghae doesn't know because he always spoils things. Only me and Siwon knows what I am going to do and you know that Siwon hates spoiling things.” Jongwoon smirked, pinching Hyukjae's cheeks when he pouted. “I want to keep your gift a surprise. It is no fun if you know what I am going to do. But well, a good hint is that I did mention the gift a long time ago.”

“Huh.. Unfair. You know I have a bad memory.” Hyukjae whined but quickly shut up when Jongwoon raised himself enough to kiss his lips.

“And that is what is going to make this fun.” He pecked his lips once again, “Now let's order something to eat and leave your gift for later.” He got up, grabbing Hyukjae's phone that had gotten thrown to the side earlier. “You want your usual?”

“Of course~ you remember what I order?” Jongwoon nodded, laughing when Hyukjae beamed at that. “You suddenly look so good right now.” Hyukjae smiled and poked Jongwoon's cheek, who turned just in time to bite the tip of his finger. “Ah! I take it back, you meanie!”

“You can't take it back honey~ now let me order it and you can complain more later.” He kissed Hyukjae's cheek, chuckling when he noticed the pout in Hyukjae’s lips, turning his attention back to the phone. Hyukjae huffed but didn’t say much, leaning against Jongwoon and resting his head on his shoulder as he typed something on his phone.


	3. Waiting

It took them a bit longer than expected to leave the house after they finished eating, too lost in sharing kisses and gentle caresses to remember the plans they had made. Once they  _ did _ remember that Hyukjae was supposed to be going to Donghae’s house they rushed to change their clothes and left the house, with Jongwoon driving him there because he had to meet Siwon for their plan and Donghae’s house was on the way anyways. The drive was peaceful aside from the occasional jokes Hyukjae would say, throwing Jongwoon on a giggling fit every time.

“I will call you when everything is done, okay?” Jongwoon uttered softly and held the younger's hand once he stopped the car, placing soft kisses on the back of his hand. He smiled a bit hearing Hyukjae’s small chuckle at the tickling sensation, grasping the younger’s hands with his two hands so he could play with his fingers.

“Do I really have to stay in Donghae's house? I’d rather stay in our house than see Donghae shedding tears over nothing..” Hyukjae whined then jerked away when he felt Jongwoon release his hand to poke him. “Jongwoon!” He pouted and at the sound of the older's soft laugh, Hyukjae sulked more, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine, fine. I stopped.” Jongwoon replied between chuckles and cleared his throat after seeing Hyukjae glaring at him. “And to answer your question, yes, you have to. Now go, Donghae is waiting for you inside. He said he will cook curry for you.” He added, locking his gaze to Hyukjae who was reaching for his bag in the backseat. 

The younger hummed as a reply and was about to pull the handle to open the door when a hand stopped him and felt a familiar weight on his side. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sight before facing Jongwoon. “What is it this time-” the moment he opened his eyes, he gasped when he noticed his face was close to his. They were so close he could feel Jongwoon's breath fanning his lips. 

“You forgot my goodbye kiss.” Jongwoon murmured, made Hyukjae’s cheeks turn light pink from embarrassment. He tried to jerk his head away but the older was quick to notice his intention, holding him by his nape and tilting his head close to him. 

“A-Ah, hyung, not here. Hae could be looking, what are you thinking..” Hyukjae stuttered, eyes were shaking, glancing everywhere as he was trying to avoid the older's gaze.

“Of kissing you, what does it look like?” Jongwoon asked in a soft voice, his eyes focused on Hyukjae’s lips, still red and a bit bruised from the bites he had left on those soft, plumpy lips from all the kisses they had shared earlier. His breath got caught in his throat when Hyukjae licked his lower lip and he moved a bit closer, only stopping when Hyukjae put a hand in his chest.

“We.. kissed a lot already, hyung..” He muttered shyly, making the older smile in amusement.  _ Hyukjae is just so cute to his own good..  _ Jongwoon thought, chuckling a little.  _ And he looks so ravishing when he is like this.. _   


“That was because you were the one kissing me first. I guess you couldn’t resist, hm?” Jongwoon said, laughing when Hyukjae’s cheeks turned even more red though he stopped once he hit his arm weakly. “It is my turn to kiss you now.”

“Shut up, hyung. Leave your turn for later.” Hyukjae pecked his lips to shut Jongwoon up, unconsciously licking his lower lip to catch a trace of the other’s taste. "There. I kissed you. Can I go now?"

“Hm, not yet. I want more than a quick peck.” Jongwoon frowned and moved so he could finally kiss him fully on the lips, taking in Hyukjae’s surprised gasp the opportunity to slip his tongue in. His lips moved slowly, gently coercing Hyukjae to reciprocate it, though his tongue was anything but gentle as it explored Hyukjae’s mouth. He smirked once a sigh escaped the younger’s mouth and he finally started kissing him back, making Jongwoon’s hand move from Hyukjae’s nape to grip his hair. Their lips moved languidly against each other, hands roaming and exploring until Hyukjae pulled back once Jongwoon unconsciously slipped his hand under his shirt.

“There, you had your kiss.” Hyukjae whispered breathlessly, pecking Jongwoon’s lip once more. Jongwoon’s hand left his skin, a small flush on his cheeks when he noticed where they were and Hyukjae chuckled at that, pecking his lips once again. “Can I go now, hyung?”

“Of course.” Jongwoon replied quietly and adjusted Hyukjae’s hair as well as he could. “Have fun with Hae.”

“Mhm.. Please don’t take too long, hyung. Or else I will miss you too much.” Hyukjae said before he opened the door, leaving the car in quick steps so he could pretend the blush in his face did not exist, fanning himself a few times. Jongwoon smiled softly at that, shaking his head before pulling off.

–

The moment Jongwoon reached the cafe he felt his stomach knotting in anxiety and a tingly feeling running through his body, leaving him antsy once he entered the cafe. As always, Siwon had already arrived and was sitting on a table next to the window, sipping on his cup of what Jongwoon assumed that was the usual americano he would buy. He approached the other in light steps, hoping that his expression showed that he looked relaxed instead of panicked.

“Hyung, I ordered a coffee for you already. I hope you also like drinking a latte.” Was what Siwon said as a greeting, pointing at the cup in front of him that Jongwoon only noticed now that he had mentioned it. Jongwoon grabbed it and greedily drank the liquid to soothe his suddenly dry throat, barely noticing the chuckle that escaped Siwon’s lips. “Anxious?”

“Yeah.” Jongwoon admitted easily once his mouth let go of the straw, a sigh escaping his lips as he allowed his mind to wander to the negative points of this whole thing. “There are a lot of things that could go wrong, even with the whole planning.”

“Just calm down and think positively, hyung. I am sure Hyukjae will love what you prepared.” Siwon assured with a smile, leaning back on his chair comfortably. “Everything went well and the rings are really pretty hyung. It really matches Hyukjae’s taste.”

“Where are the rings?” Jongwoon asked, the curiosity pushing back the anxiety for a minute. He adjusted his position in his seat and cleared his throat when Siwon handed him a small, white paper bag. His hand was shaking a little when he took it from him, earning a soft laugh from the younger but he didn't mind it. Instead, he only focused on what he was holding, his eyes shining. A soft noise was heard when he opened it and saw a navy blue velvet box inside. He took it out of the bag and eyed the details of the box – from the small and subtle yellow details, to the soft texture. The box was small, but still screamed  _ expensive. _

He gently opened it and held back a small gasp once he saw the well-polished platinum ring with a dazzling diamond pierced in between of perfectly aligned milgrain at the edges of it. All those details made it look fancier and Jongwoon felt himself trembling, eyes twinkling at the sight. He didn't expect it would be this beautiful in real life, having only seen it in one of the magazines Siwon had shown him months ago. Just by looking at it, he was happy with his choice and he hoped Hyukjae would like it as much as he did. He gulped before carefully taking it out from the cushion and held it. It wasn't that wide or narrow, the width of the ring is just perfect for a man's finger. 

“They also added the initials of your names and today’s date, hyung. Exactly the way you had requested.”

Jongwoon’s brows lifted and his mouth opened, twisting the ring between his fingers so he could look inside it. Just like what Siwon had told him, their initials and the date were beautifully carved in cursive on the inside.

“The others are finishing preparing the space and Teuk hyung already took care of Kkoming and Melo. They were a bit fussy but it went well.” Siwon assured him before bringing the straw to his mouth. “All you need to do is go back.”

“Do you think I can make it, Siwon-ah?" Jongwoon asked after putting the ring back to the box, closing it gently before placing it inside of the bag. “There is a chance that it will not turn the way I am expecting. What will I do if it happens?” He added after leaning his back on the chair. He had felt confident through the morning, but now that he was  _ about _ to do it, he felt scared.

_ What if it will be a mess? _

_ What if Hyukjae will not like it? _

_ What if he isn't ready to be tied with me?  _

_ What if he will say no?  _

He hissed and sighed in frustration. He never knew this would be harder than what they shared on their first night. He already knelt in front of him but it was totally different than this situation and thinking of him in front of Hyukjae on his knees, proposing, makes him want to puke from nervousness. And the fact Hyukjae could reject him..

“What if he will say no, Siwon?” He asked nervously and it was obvious on his face how worried and tense he was. In no way he was doubting Hyukjae’s love for him, after all, even though he was shy and never showed much affection openly, Hyukjae always made sure to let Jongwoon know how much he loved him. But he  _ could _ reject him, after all, maybe Hyukjae wasn’t thinking of marriage  _ yet. _

“I don’t see a reason for him to say no, hyung. He loves you too damn much to reject you, even though he teases you a lot. He told you this a lot, remember?”

“Oh.. right, he did. He said he loves me and that he sees me as his lifetime partner.. I'll stick with that.” Jongwoon smiled foolishly as he thought of how Hyukjae had lovingly whispered those words to him after they spent a night together on their second anniversary, years before they had even moved in together.

Siwon, who was sitting across from him, also smiled at the sight he was seeing. Knowing how deeply in love his two friends are makes him happy.  _ I guess those two are really fated to be together _ , he thought with a smile on his face. He cutted off Jongwoon's thoughts by tapping the table in front of them softly.

“Hyung, I guess it's time for you to go check the things and see if everything is to your liking.”

“Ah, that’s right. Let’s go then.” He replied and the sound of the chair scraping against the floor was heard when the two of them stood. Jongwoon grabbed the paper bag on his left hand together with his bag he usually brings everyday and his coffee on his right hand. Meanwhile, Siwon left the empty cup on the table, only bringing his phone and wallet like he usually does. The two left the cafe and Jongwoon drove them to the hotel room.

By the time they had arrived, Jongwoon was an anxious mess, having to hold the urge to rush inside the building once he had safely parked the car. Meanwhile Siwon looked calm beside him, laughing at Jongwoon’s poor attempt of controlling himself.

“Patience, hyung.” Was what Siwon said the moment they entered the elevator, patting his shoulder a few times as Jongwoon took a deep breath to calm himself.

As soon as they reached the room, Siwon opened the door with the card key and ushered Jongwoon inside.

_ Perfect. _

That was all he could say after seeing the decorations in the rooms. 

_ I hope Hyukjae will love this _ , he thought as they started to talk about what was going to happen. 

–

Meanwhile, Hyukjae sighed frustratedly as he held a crying Donghae in his arms, half heartedly patting his back as Donghae sobbed on his shoulder. The whole day was filled with this – lots of crying and hugs and Hyukjae’s arms were starting to hurt from Donghae’s weight, and he was getting tired.

“Hae, can you please stop crying?” Hyukjae's voice sounded exhausted as he looked at the mess he had in his arms. "We're only 20 minutes into the movie and you are crying already. I know you are an emotional mess since earlier but this is  _ too much _ , Donghae.” He added, groaning when Donghae tightened his hold.

"First you are growing up and now the movie sounds so sad, I can’t help but cry, Hyuk.." Donghae replied in a soft voice, sniffing and wiping the tears that kept on escaping from his eyes.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes at the dramatic tone in his voice, gazing at the movie title.  _ Journey.. _ He blinked his eyes multiple times before shifting his eyes back to Donghae who had left his hug and was now resting his chin on his knees while hugging his legs, eyes fixed on the TV. He flicked his tongue across his lips before resting his arm on the armrest of the couch. “Hey, Hae.” He called, earning a soft hum as an answer. "How does hyung handle you?"

Donghae looked at him with confusion in his eyes. “You mean Donghee? What do you mean with that question?” He asked back, which earned him a sigh from Hyukjae.

“Nevermind..” Hyukjae replied and became silent right after, his mind wandering as he tried to understand why he was losing his patience so easily with Donghae.  _ I must be really anxious to know what Jongwoon is planning.. _ He sighed, jumping in shock once his phone started vibrating.  _ Jongwoon! _ He thought excitedly, grabbing his phone in a haste.

“Jongwoon-”

“Hyukjae-ya, you can come already. I will send you the address in a text. Be quick, alright?”

Hyukjae didn't even finish his greeting and breathe when the call ended. He was dumbfounded at the thought of Jongwoon cutting the call off, not even reaching 10 seconds of it. He stomped his feet on the floor resulting Hae to look at him but he didn't bother to ask a question since he knew what would the reason be. 

“Hae, I am leaving, alright?” Hyukjae alerted him while looking at his phone, reading the address Jongwoon had sent him.

"Oh, was it Jongwoon hyung?"

"How come you're quick witted when it comes to this?" Hyukjae raised his brow, sighing for the nth time but this time in defeat when Donghae just shrugged his shoulders and shifted his gaze on the movie they were watching.

“Do you want me to drive you there?” Donghae asked as he watched Hyukjae putting his shoes on. “It will be quicker than waiting for a taxi or taking a bus.”

“That.. was the only smart thing you said today.” Hyukjae pointed out, smiling a little at the offended look Donghae had on his face as he got up from the couch. “Alright, we can do that. Now come on, Jongwoon said I have to be quick.”


	4. Proposal

Hyukjae sighed as he waited for the elevator to reach the floor of the room Jongwoon had told him to go to, biting his lower lip as he thought of what happened and what Jongwoon prepared. The walls of the elevator felt cold against his back but he thought it was a good distraction – he felt anxious but was still trying to control himself before losing his mind. When he was on his way, Jongwoon texted him that a small accident had happened and when Hyukjae called him to ask exactly  _ what  _ happened, Jongwoon’s phone couldn’t be reached anymore. Even though he called it countless times no one picked up and he wanted to break that bloody device.  _ Hell, this is going to make me lose my mind. _

_ 13.. 14.. 15.. _

He muttered the numbers the elevator passed by, sighing every time it wasn’t the one he should leave. _ Oh, 19.  _ He noticed, running out of the elevator as soon as the door opened.  _ 192.. 193.. 194.. 195!  _ He slowed to a stop once he reached the door, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He gently knocked on the door, frowning when no one opened it until he noticed the green light on the lock. He twisted the knob, his frown deepening as the door opened easily.  _ So he didn't lock the door? _

He pushed it open and the moment the door opened wide, his eyes caught something on the floor and it was a path full of fresh, red rose petals, looked messy yet somehow neatly arranged. He entered the room and carefully closed it while his eyes wandered. He saw a variety of balloons sticking on the wall, some were on the ceiling, hanging. He also saw tons of their photos together on every different special occasion over the years placed on a rack next to him. His forehead creased at the sight he was seeing. 

_ He did all of this in such a small span of hours? And did he just make me worried on purpose? _

He huffed before biting the inside of his cheek, trying to prevent himself from smiling when he realized what was happening around him. His posture relaxed, automatically placing his hand on his waist while the other one was hiding his mouth as embarrassment started building up on his body. “I never knew you would do this, hyung. Ah, really..” He whispered under his breath, still trying not to curve his lips into a smile. The moment he took a step, something fell from the ceiling that made him startled. He blinked and there, he saw a red paper hanging on a string. He took it and read what's inside. 

_ Did I shock you? You didn't expect this right? Me doing something as cringy as this. I wonder what was on my mind for me to think of this.. Seriously, you should be really thankful, Hyukkie. This is my first time doing something like this for someone and I hope you will be the only one I will do this for. _

_ Were you worried? I'm sorry I had to turn off my phone. I feared I would end up spoiling everything once I picked up your call. Anyway, this is the surprise! Can you follow the petals path you are seeing right now? There’s a big surprise waiting for you at the end of it. _

_ Love you! _

–  _ Jongwoon _

"You really talk a lot even in letters, huh." Hyukjae chuckled while folding the paper again and putting it in his pocket. He followed what Jongwoon said. He walked and continued walking until he saw the petals curved to its right. He followed it when he turned to his right, his heart melted with what he saw. In the glass window there were led lights attached on the edge of it, the faint light making the view of the heart shaped red sticky notes along with the beautiful sight of the night sky from the window look ethereal. 

His eyes lowered and he saw a heart-shaped tealight candles forming a big heart with rose petals inside. He focused on how beautiful it was until he frowned the moment he heard a small sound coming from a room not that far from him. It was too low for him to understand, and he wanted to see what it was but stopped once he felt soft fur tickling his feet. He looked down and there was Kkoming and Melo, gently pawing on his feet. He bent down and panicked when he noticed the cardboards on their necks. He touched it and was about to take it off when he felt they were lightweight, that made him sigh in relief. 

He read what was written on Melo's placard and it said,  _ Hyukkie appa, read this letter Jongwoon appa written for you. Arf! P.S. After reading it, please attach the stickers on my sister's cardboard. Arf! _

He laughed when he read the "arf" at the end of sentences. He ruffled Melo's fur before taking the letter and opening it. 

_ “Funny that the person who is reading this crappy letter right now still makes my heart beat faster by just looking at him or anything that reminds me of him. Yup, that's how whipped I am for you, even when you make me stressed. Remembering the tons of teases you did to me through the years makes me want to curse you again for the nth time.. Stupid. Will I ever forget about it? No. Definitely not. _

"You have the audacity to call me stupid when you're the real stupid between us?" Hyukjae complained loudly which earned a faint laugh in a room close to where he was. 

_ You see.. Even though you are a brat, really stupid, annoying, picky and really whiny, I still finding myself loving all those traits. You still are an amazing, cute, kind, lovable and the most handsome person in my eyes, no matter how annoying you can be while teasing me. And you know, Hyukkie, my thoughts never changed about that, even in all those years we spent together. I find it amazing that we've been together for so many years, like, how did that happen? You know that I really didn’t believe in love, at least not until the day you entered my life unannounced, making me fall so deeply for you that I only realized that, once I was drowning with all those things I felt for you. It was at that moment that I told myself, “ah, this person will be my lifetime- no, my forever.” I know you're already cringing but please let me continue this.  _

“I am, stupid..” Hyukjae answered, a small smile on his lips as he replied to it as if Jongwoon was saying those things in front of him. His eyes began to shake as every word Jongwoon wrote started to sink in. The memories of those days came to him and he reminisced, his heart feeling more and more full in his chest as he remembered how they were two fools, being introduced to the real world for the first time. The first time they met, the first time they talked, those meetings that at that time felt like they were just a passing encounter, but it made them be where they were standing even on this day. All those memories flashed on his mind and he felt his eyes tearing up.

_ I remember the day I told you I didn’t believe in love, that even though my friends tried to persuade me to meet someone, to be with someone, I always rejected it. It was the day you told me you were willing to wait until I felt comfortable enough around you to want to date you. _

_ Have I ever told you that I wanted to be with you as soon as you said that? I never told you, but an old friend of mine said “Let Jongwoon decide on his own. Eventually he will meet someone and that someone would be worth waiting for him.” To know you were willing to wait, that you wouldn’t push me.. That made my heart flutter. _

_ I guess today, with this, we both can realize that it was true, that every wait has a worth and also that.. that someone was you.  _

_ I can’t believe I am writing those words, God. Is this making you cringe too? I wonder how I am going to face you after this. Teasing you with those sweet words is easier than speaking them sincerely. At least with this, you know that I am being sincere.. _

“Ah, hyung.. I wonder how I am going to face you, too.” He replied between his laughs. He looked around him, a soft smile on his lips as he appreciated all the effort Jongwoon clearly made for him. His eyes darted to the wall and the photo of him and Jongwoon hanging in there. It was taken on New Year's Eve, and it was a recent photo they had taken. He took in the precious smiles evident in the picture, his eyes watering as the memories flooded his mind. His eyes darted back to the letter before he started crying, breathing deeply a few times before going back to reading.

_ The years we have been together were a rollercoaster ride for us. We smiled, laughed, fought, cried.. all of these things happened (and I know it is still going to happen more in the future) but look at us still strong and getting stronger.. I know the both of us aren't perfect but you shouldn't come to love by finding the right or perfect person you know. It is by finding or seeing an imperfect person perfectly. Do you remember that movie, “Our Times”? _

“Ah, the one about an unexpected love story between a nerd girl and a gangster? The movie that made you cry? Of course I remember that one, silly. I was there wiping your tears and consoling you while you sobbed.” 

_ Father told me to be with someone, to choose someone I can be with for a long time, not just for a short time and I choose you. Only you. Will you join me and take the road towards the lifetime that is waiting for us? _

**_I'm accepting only yeses for both questions, Lee Hyukjae. No isn't available in my vocabulary. So it should be yes._ **

_ Ah, and because I know you forget things easily, I am reminding you about the stickers.  _

“Ah right! The stickers..” He murmured to himself while sniffing. Jongwoon's words made him emotional, he knew all the things he wrote were genuine, that those were things he wanted to say but felt unable to do so. Everything that Jongwoon said was from the bottom of his heart and his words carried so many emotions, it brought tears to his eyes. Seeing all the things Jongwoon did and continues to do for him, made him realize that he didn't regret the love he gave and is giving to him at all. He had nothing to regret after all, because Jongwoon was giving him the same amount of love in his own way..

And damn, he loved him so much for that.

Hyukjae breathed deeply before crouching, picking the stickers out of the paper and pasting it on the cardboard hanging on Kkoming's neck. 

“Will” 

“You” 

“M”

“A” 

His heart went crazy with nervousness and excitement combined, pumping so fast as he realized what the question would be. His hand trembled as he put the letter one by one and it said “marry”. The tears that were forming in his eyes started to fall, wetting his cheeks. He wiped them using the back of his other hand. The dogs were just looking at him with curiosity in their eyes as Hyukjae started to bawled out when he finished pasting the stickers on the cardboard. 

_ Will you marry our father?  _

He stood up with his knees trembling, grasping the situation that was happening around him. He thought it was only a birthday gift to him but he never expected it to be more than that. His nose started to get reddened, same goes with his lips that are beginning to swell because of his bites. He was about to call the one who always made his day complete when he heard a cough behind him. He stiffened when he recognized who owned it. His heart beat wildly but he only thought of one person and it was only him, Jongwoon. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, calming himself. After a few breaths, he opened his eyes and the moment he turned, his hands automatically went to his mouth to cover them making the letter he was holding fell.

He was deeply shocked. He never knew this day would happen to him, to them, so soon like this. Everything that surrounded him became blurry, all he could see was Jongwoon on his knee in between of the heart shaped tealights in a dashing blacksuit that fits him perfectly. He had to close his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself down so he could hold back his tears, opening them again. His eyes locked with Jongwoon’s and the tears he was trying to control began to escape as he saw Jongwoon getting teary as well.

“This is so dumb. What are you doing?” He started to ask, breaking the silence between them while wiping his tears that didn't stop from falling no matter how hard he tried to stop them. “Jongwoon hyung, what are you doing?” He asked again, whimpering as he bit his lower lip.

“Kneeling in front of you because I love you.” What Jongwoon answered melted his heart and that made him cry more but before he could open his mouth, Jongwoon started to talk while looking up on him. “This is so odd. Kneeling in front of you because I am proposing and not because of-” 

“Jongwoon, please..” Hyukjae cut him softly, both chuckling at what Jongwoon was about to say. “Shouldn’t you be making this even more sweeter, instead of dirty?” His tone was soft, loving, and it made Jongwoon awed. It had been a long time since the last time Jongwoon had heard Hyukjae speak to him like that – he had grown used to the other’s teasing tone by now.

“Oh, right.” Jongwoon chuckled, cleaning his throat before starting. “I want to see you with me always. I want to see you with our kids. I want to see you happy and in love with me. I want to spend the days and nights with you together. Seeing you beside me the first thing I wake up and cuddle with you would be a start for a perfect day to me. I couldn't wait for the day I can officially call you mine. I promise to be with you through all the good and bad times. We will cherish today and the awaiting days for us always. As long as we're together, we can conquer everything. Asking you both of these again.” Hyukjae gasped when Jongwoon slipped his hand in one of his pockets, gulping when he saw the blue velvet box in Jongwoon's hand.  _ This is it. He is going to ask me.  _

“Will you join me and take the road towards the lifetime that is waiting for us?” Jongwoon asked while showing him the closed velvet box. He wetted his lips and started to nod his head continuously while covering half of his face with his shaky hands. Hyukjae wanted to faint when the older opened the box in front of him, showing a beautiful ring that would be perfect in his finger. “Will you marry me, Lee Hyukjae?”

The four-cornered room was silent, only the sound of Hyukjae’s hitched breath being heard as he wiped his eyes so he could look at Jongwoon without having his vision blurry from the tears. He felt himself trembling as he smiled wholeheartedly, their eyes locking for a second before he leaned forward, taking Jongwoon’s shaky hand on his as he took the ring out of the cushion and put it himself on his finger. 

“You're so sloppy, mister. I thought you only accepted “yes” as an answer?” Hyukjae teased as he buried his face on the crook of Jongwoon’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jongwoon smiled, a sound similar to a sob escaping his lips as he reciprocated the hug tightly, pressing kisses on the side of Hyukjae’s head as he cried silently. Hyukjae’s heart was going to explode from happiness, the feeling of having the man he loves in his arms making him tremble. “I love you, Jongwoon.” He softly whispered and pecked the older's neck sweetly. "And only you, always." He promised quietly, pressing a soft kiss on Jongwoon's jaw.

They both got up as the position they were in was starting to get uncomfortable and chuckled at the sight of their tearful faces.

“I love you too, Hyukjae. So much.” Jongwoon told him quietly, bringing his hand up so he could wipe his tears. “I made you cry a lot again but you were supposed to be smiling.” He commented softly and smiled once Hyukjae gave him a bright, gummy smile. His heart was beating fast with that.  _ It was this smile I fell in love with.. _ He gently pinched Hyukjae’s cheek, laughing at the whine that escaped his lips.

“I’m just so happy, hyung.” Hyukjae whispered, wrapping his arms around Jongwoon’s neck. “You really know how to make me the happiest person alive.”

“Of course, I have to work hard to keep your beautiful smile on your face every day.” Jongwoon held his waist, pulling him closer so that their chests were touching. “And now I can promise to try my best every day to continue making you as happy as you are today.”

“You already do, Jongwoon.” He assured quietly, pecking Jongwoon’s lips sweetly. “Just by being with me, you already do.”

“God, that was so cringy.” Jongwoon laughed and hissed once Hyukjae slapped his arm. “Ah, I am sorry! That hurt.” He pouted childishly, smiling when Hyukjae pecked his lips once again. “Happy birthday, Hyukkie.” He remembered to wish, leaning to take his lips on his in a proper kiss this time, the first they shared that night. Hyukjae sighed the moment their lips touched, melting as Jongwoon's cold hands gently touched him, slipping under his shirt. A small sound escaped his lips as Jongwoon teased his nipples with his fingers, parting their lips so he could rest his forehead on his shoulder, Jongwoon's lips lowering and tracing kisses down his neck, nipping and licking the skin. “Hyukjae-ah,” Jongwoon called softly, his hands stalling for a moment as he continued, “do you want your last gift of the night?”

“I waited for it the whole day, hyung, of course I want it.” Hyukjae muttered, yelping when Jongwoon suddenly slipped his arm under his thighs, lifting him. His legs wrapped around Jongwoon's waist and he kissed him again, distracting Jongwoon in his task of carrying him to the bed. Their lips lingered in kisses, their clothes being thrown somewhere in the room as their bodies started feeling hot, the familiar heat growing the longer they kissed.

That night, they took their time instead of rushing. It was filled with gentle, loving touches, sweet promises being whispered against heated skins the whole time their bodies moved against each other, bringing them closer to their release. They were exhausted by the time they had finished, tangled in a mess of limbs and blankets, still sharing small kisses as they came down their high.

“Thank you, hyung.” Hyukjae whispered as he shifted to rest his head on Jongwoon's shoulder. “Why are you thanking me?” Jongwoon asked quietly, patting Hyukjae's hair softly.

“For everything you did for me today. For making this day even more meaningful..” Hyukjae replied sleepily, eyes falling close with the gentle caress.

“Of course, Hyukkie. I would do it again if I could.. but now, you have to do better than me on my birthday.”

“Wait, what?”

“Good night, love. You better start thinking about it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, with this, i guess we can say this was a crappy ending but welp at least it was cringy and cute... i guess.... it's my first "multichaptered" fanfic after a long time, so yikes.. excuse me if its not that good~ thats why i only stick to oneshots lol  
> anw, this is going to be my last story for a while as i am going on a break ~ that will last a month.. or two.. but you'll still see me on twitter.  
> and since i wrote this mainly for yehyuk gc, thanks y'all........... for annoying me to post this chapter early...... and for supporting me as always. and thanks bree for writing the whole proposal scenario~
> 
> see y'all next time~!!


End file.
